


Shrinking

by Koala69toxico



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bed & Breakfast, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Body Modification, Breakfast in Bed, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Forced Abortion, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Gem Fusion, Forced Infantilism, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Incest, Infanticide, Infantilism, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Slave, Medical Experimentation, Minor Original Character(s), Missionary Position, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Operation Positivity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prison, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Trade, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Subspace, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala69toxico/pseuds/Koala69toxico
Summary: Jared finally got his cute little baby.Attention;That's just another fucked-up, dark story, so don't expect any fluff.
Relationships: Macaulay Culkin/ Jared padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Shrinking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving their height comparison here so nobody gets lost.
> 
> Site;
> 
> https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml?JaredPadalecki~male~274.3_MacaulayCulkin~male~121.9_GenevieveCorte~female~162.6_TomHolland~male~182.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally got his cute little baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving the site so that you can see the comparison of their heights, so there is no doubt.
> 
> Site:
> 
> https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml?JaredPadalecki~male~274.3_MacaulayCulkin~male~121.9_GenevieveCorte~female~162.6_TomHolland~male~182.9

I finally have my little one here with me. I already have two, but I always wanted a minor. One that was totally up to me, and now I've got it.

He's the smallest thing I've ever seen in my life.

He's all stretched out in the crib I had made for him, lovely with his pacifier in his mouth and his yellow giraffe suit. 

I can't resist it and I grab him on the arm carefully so I don't wake him up.

We don't want a baby crying about being woken up.

I hold him in my arms and kiss him on his pudgy cheeks.

Lovely.

I put him in the crib again and come out of the nursery and close the door gently and go after Gene. I feel like I need some relief. Bringing the baby-sitter with me. 

****

I arrive in the room and Gene is in the same position as I left her, on all fours with her legs open and her head on the mattress, with her arms priced with ropes and her legs tied wide open, Good girl.

I walk up to her and I hear her whining low, pitiful. Ignoring his whining, I pull my six-inch penis out of my pants and line it up in his hairless, tight vagina.

I never liked hair, so I regularly wax my slaves and babies. 

He walks in on her without warning and she contracts tense by squeezing my penis tighter. Good, very good.

"How's my pretty girl this morning?" I ask as I squeeze her violently and I feel like I've arrived in her womb again. 

"Ah ahaaa" She screams desperately without her voice so she can communicate.

"So, just moaning. You know I don't like it when you talk" I keep violently penetrating it watching your little body go forward and come back to mine with the speed I'm exerting. 

I pull back until I have my penis out of your vaginal already enlarged and I pull down to see your hole wide open and pulsating abuse and red. No warning I penis on her again just that her ass is also red and swollen from the damage I did to her last night. It's good to hear her lamentations.

I hear a cry coming from the babysitter and she left Gene to pick up the device on the couch in her room. 

I see my baby squirming and crying through the screen, I go back to bed and undo Gene's restraints and stick my penis back in her vagina and feel her twitching trying to throw me out. Poor thing.

I tied her to my waist and left the room with her complaining and wobbling with every step I take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving the site so that you can see the comparison of their heights, so there is no doubt.
> 
> Site;
> 
> https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml?JaredPadalecki~male~274.3_MacaulayCulkin~male~121.9_GenevieveCorte~female~162.6_TomHolland~male~182.9


	2. Ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, email me.

If you have any ideas, send me an email at koala69toxico@gmail.com or here in the comments.


	3. My favorite babies.

**-MACAULAY CULKIN-**

It's hard to move, I have a conscience, but I can't move. It's as if my body is paralyzed and it's terrifying and I just start crying and the only thing I feel after that is someone picking me up and me presioning in a heat that I identify as someone's lap and soothing sounds, but I can't calm down. 

  


  
****

**-JARED PADALECKI-**

Before entering the nursery I see Tom coming towards me and I open my arms so that he can get comfortable. 

  


  
"I know my little boy's feeling lonely" I sting in his hair when we're hugged 

  


  
"When you'll have time for me again" laments

"You know we have a new baby, he's yours and mine. Have you seen him?" Deny it" So let's see him, he's awake. Are you anxious? I ask him letting go and entering the nursery.

"Yes." 

  


  
As soon as I get in I find my baby still crying and I go straight to the crib to take him out so I can calm him down.

I put one hand on her butt and the other hand on her back with my fingers on his head so that his head doesn't get behind and hurt. I have to be careful, he's a baby after all.

"Shhh, no crying baby, daddy's here, no need to cry anymore" I hold him to my breast and gently swing him trying to calm him down, which is a hard task with Gene tied to my hips. 

  


  
He must be terrified of you. You poor thing.

"Tom, my love, hold him for me, will you?" 

  


  
"Yes." 

  


  
I put him in Tom's arms and take off my shirt, maybe it's time for the baby to suckle. I don't need to be afraid that he'll bite me, because I've already fixed his teeth and now there's only his soft gums left.

I see Tom scratching to calm him down, which isn't right, the baby's pretty stressed. I sit in the rocking chair in the nursery, but first I take Gene out of my waist and tie her up in the crib railing with her legs wide open on either side of her crib foot and grab a bottle of talcum powder and strength inside. I need her loose today, so I can raise her with my little animals, they also need a dog.

"Tom, let me get him, I'm going to suck him," I pick up Tom's baby and put the front of his body towards me, flattening his head so that it's towards my breast. I put his little mouth on my breasts and feel him suck beforehand. 

  


  
"Ahh" I feel like I can have an orgasm now. 

  


  
My breasts are sensitive, the feeling is more than pleasurable. But I have to hold back, I can't hurt my baby just for fun.

"Can I suck too? "Tom asks crying, seeing as I'm paying attention only to the baby and Gene and not him.

"Come here, my prince" I call him and give him a kiss on his head with black and beautiful hair.

"Come, take off your clothes and sit here on Daddy's stick and take the other" I let him suck the other breast with his feeling impaled on my stick while I caress the baby's bottom with one hand while the other holds him.

I think of some way to entertain my two favorite babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more? I hope you enjoyed it. That's not a fluffy story, that's a fucked-up, dark story, so don't expect fluffy.


End file.
